Just a Thought
by Juridal
Summary: His head was heavy and he was tired. Two things that give a sharp mind want to fall asleep. What do you dream about?


His head felt heavy and so did his body. Training had taken a toll on him today, not like he'd tell that snake-bitch and his obsessive four-eyes about it. With all the exhaustion, it's a wonder how he managed to fall onto his bed with body-tingling grace. Soon, just soon. It'll all be over, he hoped. Just a little more before he kills that sexually harassing bastard who had made a move on him AGAIN. For fuck's sake. If he hadn't sworn to kill…if he hadn't sworn…

Where would he be right now? That thought dances around his head for awhile giving the raven-haired teen this look that shows just how much he ponders as he stared at the ceiling. Eyes unblinking, he wasn't even aware of his need to blink. Just staring into space and thinking.

He was there in Konoha. Usual day, girls chasing after him, Sakura asking him for a date, training for the heck of it, aiming for Jounin, no, he would've already been a Jounin or even higher by then. Kakashi would tell him to take it easy for awhile, even shinobi need a break every once in awhile. Yeah, he could picture that one-eyed sensei with his gravity-defying hair and pervy book.

Against his better judgement, he would stop training and go to his favorite idiot's place and get dragged out to ramen, again. He'd throw in a few insults as the blonde pigged-out and threw insults right back at him. They'd get called out to a mission and he'd save the dobe's life or maybe the blonde would save his. Heck, maybe Sakura would save theirs.

He could picture it so clearly, he could almost touch it those hands extended towards him to pull him along the ride.

He woke up about an hour later. When had he fallen asleep? The faces of his old life just flashing right by as he sat up. He was definitely losing it, he concluded as a familiar unsettling feeling crawled from his stomach up his chest and finally to his head. He didn't need this right now.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that brat._ A sarcastic voice in his mind told him.

_Great, I really am going insane._ Sasuke thought.

_Okay, stick to that and get the waterworks going boy. You know you need it. _

_Shut up. Why're you here anyway?_

_You created, genius. Now stop stalling and get on with the program._

_Never gonna happen._

_So you're closing those pretty eyes of yours cuz something got into you eye, right? Not because your going to cry, right?_

_...yeah._ Silence followed before the voice came up again.

_Regret is pretty painful, ain't it?_

_...yes._

_You and me both know what makes it go away, don't we._

_Don't worry._ He was actually listening to the voice now? _I know the drill._

He could sense the voice smile.

_Good. Now do your thing and I'll turn around and give you some privacy._

Then the silence became true this time. The voice clearly not returning anytime soon. For awhile, his chest felt heavy and his eyes stung though there weren't any tears. The Uchiha in him would not let him that small comfort in the form of water. His head hung low, in silent apology. What was he apologizing for? He was apologizing for worrying those people who called him a friend, betraying those who trusted him and for sinking into black. He kept apologizing though they wouldn't hear a word of it. Of course they wouldn't, it was all in his mind. It was suffocating yet totally understandable. He deserved a little suffering for what he did, will do.

The suffering, the nausea, the pain went away, much to his surprise. Okay, it wasn't much of a surprise. As if a hand had been placed on his shoulder and all the weight was lifted from him, all the pain went away. He chuckled a little, it came out as a strangled sob. Behind his eyelids, he could see_ him_. He could see Naruto there, hand on Sasuke's head, acting like the better person. Telling the raven that it was alright. Comforting him like a child needed.

It was ridiculous but the Uchiha accepted the little scene his mind played. It was a jerk back into reality and at the same time a gentle pull into his mind. There he found motivation and that smirk that should always be on his face.

He stood up and went for another round of training, no point sleeping now.

And as Sasuke Uchiha walked the halls, pride and power coupled with godly grace in every step, he mused.

In the times where his strength faltered, though he dared not admit it, his confidence lost and reason seemed to leave him desperate and tired. He could feel himself turning back to the kid he had long sworn to never be again. The same kid who could do nothing as his parents were killed, who just survived while everyone else died. _He_ was there. Shouting at him and calling his name. Calling him back.

He'd never let anyone know, except that voice in his head, but in the times where he played along the boundaries of insanity, he would think about his blonde and he'd be out there kicking ass again.

Somewhere in his mind, he could picture the voice dancing around. He smirked like it did when it said, _I told you so._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Plot is purely thought up and any similarities with other things are purely coincidence.<em>


End file.
